Saying Goodbye
by MrsDragneel1203
Summary: The Golden Trio and their friends are finally graduating Hogwarts. Headmistress McGonagall has chosen Hermione to give a speech at the Graduation Ceremony. Needless to say, she was a little freaked out.


**A/N: This story was written for Practice Round One in the International Wizarding School Championship.**

**Words:**** 3108**

**School:**** Mahoutokoro**

**Theme:**** Homecoming**

**Prompts:**** The Great Hall [Setting], 'You must do the things you think you cannot do'- Eleanor Roosevelt [Quote]**

**Year:**** 2**

* * *

"Okay, deep breaths, Hermione," Hermione muttered. "You can do this. You can _do _this. You've fought in a war for Merlin's sake! This should be nothing to be nervous about."

"Except, you are."

Hermione turned to glare at the person behind her. "Shut up, Harry."

The messy-haired teen grinned. "Just trying to get you to lighten up," he teased.

"And how is telling me that I am freaking out suppose to calm me, Harry James Potter?"

"Ooh, watch out mate," Ron grinned as he came up to them. "She broke out the middle name. You're in trouble now."

"Why are you guys making fun of me?" the bushy-haired girl complained without any heat.

"Oh come on, 'Mione," the red-haired teen said as he draped an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders. "We're just trying to distract you."

"And it was working," Hermione admitted as she leaned into Ron's side. "Right up until you admitted you were distracting me. Now it's not."

"It won't be as bad as you're thinking it's going to be," Harry tried to appease her.

"Easy for you to say Mister 'I've given speeches in the middle of the war,'" Hermione grumbled petulantly.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, you're just giving a speech-"

"'Just a speech'?" Hermione interrupted with an affronted expression. "Are you serious?"

"Nah, that was my godfather," Harry grinned.

"Hilarious," Hermione intoned flatly. "But Harry, how could you possibly believe that this is a regular speech? I'm giving The Top Scholar Speech in front of our graduating class and all of our families, and you still think it's_ just _speech?"

The two boys looked at each other in exasperation. After Voldemort was defeated and the rest of his Death Eaters were rounded up or killed, newly instated Headmistress Minerva McGonagall allowed all the students who weren't able to come to Hogwarts during its' reign of terror' to go back and finish their studies. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were among those in their year who were unable to come, along with their friend Dean Thomas, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, even Draco came back for his final year.

Headmistress McGonagall had also given the students who had attended that year a chance to repeat their year if they thought that they were not taught adequately. Given that a Death Eater taught DADA, many students chose to repeat their year, with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood being among them.

As the Golden Trio finished their final year, McGonagall had approached Hermione and announced that as the student who finished top of their year, she had to give a speech at graduation. Of course, Hermione was ecstatic to be the one chosen for the 'honor.'

However, as the day of graduation came closer, Hermione began to quietly freak out at the thought of hundreds of eyes on her.

Now that the day was finally upon them, Hermione was trying her hardest not to hyperventilate.

"Hey Hermione," Neville greeted as he walked up to them from the multitude of students surrounding them. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"What?!" Hermione screeched, her hands itching to pat her hair.

"You've done it now, mate," Ron groaned as Hermione began to check herself over again.

Neville shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, mate," he said. He then looked over at the frantic girl and said, "Don't worry, Hermione. You look as beautiful as always."

Hermione couldn't help but blush as she looked down at her dress robes.

Everyone was dressed up for the ceremony that was to commence in five minutes. Their dress robes weren't that dissimilar to the ones worn at the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament years ago; the only difference was the colors.

Also, every student had a sash around their shoulders to show their house allegiance. Harry Ron, Hermione, and Neville all had red sashes lined in gold, and a golden lion etched onto it; The Ravenclaw students had blue sashes lined with the color bronze with a bronze eagle; the Hufflepuff students had yellow sashes lined in black; the Slytherin students had green sashes lined in silver.

Hermione opened her mouth, presumably to thank Neville for the compliment, but was interrupted by the arrival of Headmistress McGonagall. "Good evening, students," she said, a barely-there smile on her face. "The Graduation Ceremony will commence in a few minutes. Please line up accordingly."

Hermione began to get nervous again as everyone began to order themselves into their correct positions.

Harry gave her a hug, careful of the high, fancy bun atop her head. He smiled at her as he pulled away. "You'll do great Hermione," he said encouragingly.

The smile she sent at his retreating form was wobbly, even if it was genuine. Ron was next to embrace her, his hug comforting in a different way than Harry's. "Don't worry so much," he said to her softly. "Your speech will kick arse."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his words. "Thank you, Ron," she said.

He grinned at her, before pressing a kiss to her mouth. "I gotta go. Good luck!" he called out as he jogged away.

Hermione sighed as she got in her place of the line and faced forwards. Her nerves started acting up again since she didn't have anything or anyone to distract her. It only got worse when McGonagall said, "It is time. Please, students, follow me."

Hermione began to panic. She chanced a glance behind her as everyone started shuffling together. Down the line, Harry smiled at her and gave a thumbs up. Even further down the line, Ron gave her a boyish grin and mouthed the words 'You'll do great.'

The bushy-haired girl smiled at the two of them as confidently as she could before turning around again.

Just in time too, for that was when Headmistress McGonagall through open the doors of the Great Hall and lead everyone inside.

Hermione looked around in wonder, albeit in a discreet way.

The Hall was decorated in a way that wasn't dissimilar to the decorations at the End-of-Term Feast. Banners are hung all around the Hall, all representing the different houses. Red and blue and yellow and green stood out against the brown of the Great Hall walls.

Golden balls of light floated here and there instead of the candles that were usually present, and the ceiling was showing the night sky outside, the fading twilight and the emerging stars that twinkled brightly in the darkening sky.

The four house tables had been removed and in their place sat dozens upon dozens of chairs that faced towards the front of the Hall, with an aisle running down the middle to allow walking room. The seats were filled with their families and friends, with a few rows left empty towards the front for them.

As McGonagall led the graduates down the aisle, Hermione kept her eyes facing forward, ignoring all the whispers and murmurs and the few flashes of cameras (Not muggle ones though); she didn't want to see how many people there were.

She knew her parents were in the crowd, as well as all the Weasleys, Neville's grandmother, and even the Malfoys were in the throng of sitting people to support Draco; she tried to stay calm about all the strangers that'll hear her speech in a few moments.

Finally, they were all at the front of the Great Hall, and McGonagall shooed them into their seats. Hermione quickly sat down, her fellow classmates on all sides of her.

The remaining chatter quickly tapered off as McGonagall stood at the podium in front of the large crowd. The high table was gone behind her, and in its place were more chairs, the Professors sitting proudly in them as they gazed at the people assembled below.

Minerva cleared her throat. "Good evening, everyone," she said into the quiet. "Welcome to this year's graduation ceremony."

She paused as the crowd of families clapped and cheered, with the graduates joining in. Hermione couldn't help the small smile on her face as she joined in the applause.

McGonagall also had a small smile on her face as the clapping died down. "Yes," she said. "This is a great achievement for the students here today. Now, I have been present for many ceremonies and seen many students graduate, but I must admit, I am extremely proud of this group of students."

She paused as applause once again started up from the graduates and Hermione joined in enthusiastically as she felt a blush begin to creep on her cheeks.

McGonagall still had a smile on her face as she began to speak again. "Now, without further ado, I will have Miss Hermione Granger come up and say a few words."

Clapping echoed throughout the Great Hall once more as Hermione stood from her seat. Most of her classmates were waving her on with encouraging smiles and enthusiastic grins as she made her way to the front.

Her nerves were at an all-time high as she took her place at the podium and gazed out at the sea of people. She saw her parents amongst the crowd smiling proudly at her; she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Ginny, George, Percy, Bill, and Charlie in the throng with huge smiles and grins; she saw Neville and Draco, who was sitting next to him, smile and nod at her; she saw Parvati and Padma grin and give little waves with their hands; she saw Harry smile at her with an encouraging nod; and finally, she saw Ron grinning and mouthed the words 'you got this' to her.

Her nerves began to fade slightly. They were still there, but after seeing the encouragement from her friends and family, she felt a little bit better.

She took a deep breath.

"Hello, everyone," she began. "I'd like to thank you all for coming here today to our Graduation Ceremony." She paused as applause and cheers rose up from the audience, both from the families and the graduates. She even heard a scattering of clapping from the Professors sitting behind her.

She laughed. "I admit, I struggled on what to say to you all. My friends could probably tell you I've been a little - um, scatterbrained."

"That's putting it lightly," Draco called out, his voice teasing. His comment earned some laughs from the students, as well as her parents and Weasleys in the crowd.

Hermione let out a laugh herself. "I suppose," she agreed, a smile still upon her face. "After all was said and done, I believe I've found the right words to say."

She looked at her classmates. "You guys," she said, "we did it."

Thunderous applause rose from the graduates after she said those words. "We did it," Hermione repeated once some of the noise died down. "It wasn't too long ago that we've walked through the Great Hall doors to be sorted into our houses. And now, after all of this is over and we walk out those doors for the last time, we won't be students anymore. We will be fully-fledged wizards and witches, ready to take on the wizarding world!"

Cheers erupted from the graduating students at her words, some even stomping their feet in approval.

Hermione waited for the noise to die down before she spoke again. "Someone important in the muggle world had a saying that I'm going to share with you all."

Some wizarding families in the mass of people shifted or frowned slightly at her words but didn't object to what she was saying.

"They said, 'You must do the things you think you cannot do,'" Hermione continued. "When I had heard that, at first, I was confused. I remember thinking, 'why would I do something that I don't think I could do? Why bother with something I don't think I have the aptitude for?' But now, after everything my friends and I have been through, I think I finally understand."

Hermione took a deep breath before she closed her eyes for a brief moment. She opened her eyes as she let her breath go. "I didn't know I was a witch," she stated. "Until Professor McGonagall came knocking at my door, I was ignorant of status as a magical being. I am sure many other Muggle-borns could say the same."

There were nods amongst the graduates as well as men and women in the crowd of parents and families.

"I remember my parents and I shopping in Diagon Alley, visiting Gringotts, picking out my schoolbooks, my potion ingredients, my school robes, and, of course, my wand," Hermione continued. "At the time, I was excited. I mean, I just found out I was going to a school to learn _magic_; for a person who grew up in the muggle world, it was pretty exciting. But I can admit that underneath all the excitement and elation...I was scared."

In the crowd, Hermione saw her parents nodding at her in encouragement. "I was terrified, actually," she admitted. "I mean, someone like me, who had spent her entire life in the muggle world suddenly being thrust into one with new rules, new creatures, new laws, new...everything. I was overwhelmed."

"I was scared, and I was nervous, but I attended Hogwarts anyway," she continued. Hermione then smiled as she spread her arms. "And look at me now."

Thunderous applause erupted from the graduates, and Hermione saw that the Weasleys had joined in, along with her parents. "Look at me now," she repeated as the noise quieted. "All the things that I have gone through, including fighting against Voldemort, and I still came out on top. Me, the Muggle-born witch who didn't know she was one until she was almost twelve."

Hermione smiled at everyone. "I didn't believe I could do it, but I did it anyway and look how it turned out."

There were more cheers as what she said sunk in, and she turned to her fellow graduates. "Some of you here didn't believe you could contribute to anything. But you've gone and proved that you could; you went on and did what you thought you couldn't do, and you succeeded!_ We all_ succeeded!"

The graduates all rose to their feet to give Hermione passionate acclaim at her words, while the parents and families also rose to their feet to give the young woman praise.

"We are about to go out into the world as fully-fledged witches and wizards," she continued, her voice loud to be heard over the noise. "So, don't be afraid to do something you think you cannot do; do it anyway, you might end up surprising yourself, the way I did when I became a witch my parents and professors could be proud of."

"We are graduates of Hogwarts! And because of that, I leave you with these words of advice; _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_!"

Everyone in the Great Hall rushed to their feet with booming applause, cheers escaping out their mouths and into the loud atmosphere. The graduating students were stomping their feet as they clapped, some of them even jumping in place. Some weren't clapping at all, choosing instead to wave their arms about in a lively manner.

The crowd containing the parents and families of the graduates wore proud smiles on their faces as they clapped, their eyes on their children or cousins or friends.

Headmistress McGonagall got up from her chair an approached Hermione, who was still at the podium and smiling wide as she watched her friends cheer.

"Miss Granger," she said, getting the young girl's attention. "That was quite impressive. I see I was not wrong in choosing you to speak for this occasion."

Hermione blushed. "It was an honor," she said, the smile still on her face.

"No, young lady," Minerva placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The honor was all mine."

Hermione's smile only got bigger as she heard her Head of House's words. She curtsied before her and then went to sit back in her seat, everyone smiling or clapping her on the back as she did so.

As she sat down, McGonagall took her place at the podium and cleared her throat once more, allowing the remaining chattering and sparse cheers to taper off. "Thank you, Miss Granger, for your wonderful words of encouragement. Now," she said as she pulled out her wand, "as I call your name, please come up."

After that, to Hermione, it was a blur. She could only remember a few things in exacting detail. The moment when her name was called, and she walked up to let McGonagall touch her wand against the sash she was wearing. The lion that was on it came to life and roared very loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of the Great Hall. She heard her parents cheering as it did so, as well as Harry and Ron.

She remembered the same thing happening to Harry and Ron.

She remembered hearing the snake on Draco's sash hiss loudly after being tapped by McGonagall's wand.

She remembered hearing the eagle on Padma's sash screech when it was her turn.

She remembered hearing the badger on Susan's sash grumble lowly as she stood before the Headmistress.

But, the thing she remembered the most was what happened at the end.

"Graduates," Minerva intoned as Blaise Zabini went back to his spot, "please stand and take out your wands."

Hermione rose from her seat, but not before she took out her wand from where it rested in her ankle holster. She saw many of her friends do the same, with all of the girls having holsters on their ankles, hiding them from view, while most of the boys had arm holsters, which were concealed by their dress robes.

"Raise your wands."

They did as she said.

"Repeat after me; 'Aureum Scintillae!'"

"Aureum Scintillae!"

Golden sparks erupted from the end of everyone's wands, firing high into the air.

"Congratulations!" McGonagall announced. "You are all officially full-fledged witches and wizards!"

Once again thunderous applause exploded inside the Great Hall as the graduates all cheered and hugged the people nearest them. Hermione fought her way through the crowd to find Harry and Ron.

When she finally did, she engulfed the two of them in a huge hug.

"We did it!" she kept repeating as her friends' arms tightened around her.

Hermione didn't think about what she was to do now that she graduated.

She didn't think about how much harder her life was going to get.

All she thought about, was walking out the Great Hall doors for the last time and saying goodbye to the home she had as a student.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, the Latin words that Hermione spoke in her speech was the Hogwarts motto, which means 'Never Tickle A Sleeping Dragon.'  
**


End file.
